Naruto The Series
by zeinrizky07
Summary: Pengakuan cinta Hinata membuat Naruto tidak fokus mengakibatkan ia tidak bisa menahan serangan Madara sehingga mengenai seluruh penduduk desa.Rikkudou Sannin merasa kecewa kepada Naruro karena tidak bisa mengalahkan Madara namun karena Naruto anak yang ditakdirkan untuk mendamaikan dunia. Rikkudou Sannin memberi kesempatan kedua kepada nya tanpa menghilangkan ingatan Naruto akankah
1. chapter 1

chapter; 001

 **P** erang **D** unia **S** inobi ke **4**

 **Naruto; The series**

 **Naruto** ; **M** **asashi Kishimoto**

 **summary;** _Pengakuan cinta **Hinata** membuat **Naruto** tidak fokus mengakibatkan ia tidak bisa menahan serangan **Madara** sehingga mengenai seluruh penduduk desa._ _ **Rikkudou Sannin** merasa kecewa kepada **Naruro** karena tidak bisa mengalahkan **Madara** namun karena **Naruto** anak yang ditakdirkan untuk mendamaikan dunia. **Rikkudou Sannin** memberi kesempatan kedua kepada nya tanpa menghilangkan ingatan **Naruto**. akankah **Naruto** menjadi lebih kuat untuk mengalahkan **Madara** dan medapatkan cinta nya._

 **Genre;adventure,fantasi,romace**

 **Rating;** **T**

 **warning;** gaje,typo,oc,ooc,lightning skip,aneh,gk pinter bikin summary

 **Pair;** naruhina(4ever),sasusaku

 **{DONT LIKE DONT READ}**

 **Zein present;**

 _PDS4_

Perang adalah sebuah kejadian yang sangat mengerikan. Dan itu terjadi di dunia shinobi, perang antara shinobi yang dipimpin oleh seorang pria bersurai pirang jabrik dan memiliki iris mata blue shaphire 3goresan masing-masing di pipi kanan dan kiri a.k.a Uzumaki Naruto dan temannya seorang pria bersurai biru donker memiliki iris mata dark onix dan berwajah stoic a.k.a Uchiha Sasuke.

mereka memimpin seluruh warga shinobi dibantu oleh para kage yang dihidupkan menggunakan jutsu Edo Tensei milik Orochimaru. untuk melawan 2 orang pria yang satu memiliki rambut dengan surai putih pendek memiliki kulit yang keriput disebelah tubuh bagian kanan dua buah tanduk di sebelah kanan dan kiri dahinya juga doujutsu _Mangekyou Sharingan_ dimata sebelah kanan tidak lupa _Rinnengan_ disebelah kiri matanya dialah obito dalam mode _Six path_ nya

Sedang kan yang satu lagi adalah seorang pria bersurai putih panjang sepunggung memakai hitaei atte berlambang konoha yang dicoret tanduk di kedua sisi dahinya memegang tongkat hitam yang terbuat dari _Gudoudama_ dan beberapa _Gudoudama_ lain yang terbang mengelilinginya serta jangan lupakan doujutsu _Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan_ yang tercetak dimatanya dialah Uchiha Madara dalam mode _Six path_ nya

Jika kalian bertanya apa yang ditakuti Naruto,Sasuke,para kage dan penduduk shinobi dari 2 orang ini..? jawabannya adalah apa yang dibawa oleh nya yaitu sesosok monster berekor 10 yang sangat besar bernama _Juubi_

"menyerah lah Naruto..! tidak ada harapan bagimu untuk menang" kata Obito sambil menghampiri Naruto

"setidaknya aku sudah berusaha Obito..! aku tidak akan menyerah sampai aku mati..!"kata Naruto mulai berlari menghampiri Obito sambil membawa jutsu andalannya yaitu _Rasengan_

sesaat sebelum Rasengan naruto mengenai Obito ekor juubi melindungi Obito dari serangan Naruto membawa obito menaiki kepala nya untuk berada disisi Madara

" cukup sudah basa-basi nya..! Juubi tembakkan _Bijuudama.._!"kata Madara memerintah Juubi

mulai lah terkumpul energi positif dan negatif didepan mulut Juubi awalnya hanya satu namun tiba-tiba disekitar Juubi muncul bijuudama lain nya tidak hanya puluhan tetapi ratusan dan itu sukses membuat Naruto sasuke para kage dan penduduk Shinobi berkeringat dingin

"apa-apaan ini..!"tanya Sasuke sambil meng aktifkan mangekyou sharingan miliknya dan _Astral Susanoo_ untuk melindungi penduduk Shinobi dari tembakan bijuudamanya juubi

" kau gila Madara..?"

"ya..!"teriak Naruto dan itu langsung dijawab Madara tanpa ada jeda sedikitpun

" tenang lah Naruto-kun jangan menyerah karna aku tidak akan menyerah untuk melindungi orang-orang yang aku cintai dan aku sayangi sa-salah sa-satunya di-diri-mu"muncul seorang wanita bersurai Indigo memiliki iris mata bak rembulan bewarna Amethyst pucat yang mamberi semangat kepada Naruto dan diakhiri dengan kegugupannya

"A-apa maksudmu Hinata..?" tanya syok naruto karna ketidakpekaannya akan perasaan gadis itu yang bernama Hyuuga Hinata

"ba-baiklah a-ku akan me-mengatakan nya Na-naruto-kun" kata Hinata ada sedikit jeda disana

"a-ku men-ci-cintaimu Na-naru-to-kun bukan saat dirimu menjadi seorang pahlawan desa ataupun saat dirimu menyelamatkan ku saat invasi Pain tapi jauh sebelum itu jauh..!! disaat diriku yang masih kecil dan kau menyelamatkan ku dari gangguang tiga orang anak yang membully ku dari saat itulah aku mulai mencintai mu aku selalu mengikutimu hanya untuk mengetahui seperti apa kehidupan mu tempat tinggal mu makanan kesukaan mu dan apa yang membuat orang-orang membencimu karena aku tidak ingin melihat dirimu bersedih menangis meraung dan menderita aku ingin selalu ada disampingmu menemanimu dalam kesedihanmu mendengarkan keluh-kesahmu menjadi orang yang selalu mendampingi mu jadi menangkanlah peperangan ini lindungi seluruh warga penduduk desa dan jangan mati untukku ka-karena da-daisuki Na-naruto-kun..!"kata Hinata panjang kali lebar kali sisi eh..!! udah sambung aja

"Narutooo...!!!" teriak Sasuke untuk menyadarkan Naruto dari bengong nya

Naruto syok plus terkejut akan perkataan Hinata dan tidak menyadari bahwa Madara telah memerintahkan juubi untuk menembakkan bijuudamanya sehingga Naruto tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa karena hanya kekuatan fuinjutsu Narutolah yang dapat mengalihkan sebuah tembakkan bijuudama akibatnya seluruh permukaan daratan telah rata akan tanah potongan tubuh berhamburan disana-sini tidak ada berang secuil pun kehidupan yang selamat kecuali Madara Obito dan Juubi dan itu semua salah Naruto kerena syok akan perkataan Hinata

Rikkudou sannin pun turun ketanah yang penuh potongan tubuh manusia itu sambil mengangkat tongkatnya tinggi-tinggi dari tongkat itu muncul cahaya yang sangat terang hingga membutakan mata Madara Obito Juga juubi

"apa yang kau lakukan Hagoromo-sama..?" teriak Madara

seketika cahaya putih itu melingkupi seluruh permukaan tanah di dunia Shinobi setelah melakukan tugasnya Rikkudou sannin kembali ketempat asalnya untuk menemui seseorang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **t**

 **b**

 **c**

 _owari_

terbukalah mata seorang anak berumur 7 tahunan menampakman blue shaphire nya yang indah ia pun menyisir rambut pirang jabriknya yang menggangu pandangan nya menggunakan jari-jari mungilnya

ia mulai menerawang langit-langit kamar yang berwarna putih itu mengingat-ingat apa yang sebelumnya telah terjadi

"Perang...!! apa..? astaga apa yang terjadi..?" teriaknya kaget sambil mengedarkan pandangan mencari cermin diantara barang barang yang berhamburan disana-sini hingga ia menemukannya dan melihat cermin itu membingkai wajah seorang anak berumur kira-kira 7 tahunan memiliki 3 goresan dimasing-masing pipinya mata blue shaphire dan jangan lupa rambut blonde spike nya yang berantakan dan kusut khas bangun tidur(ah juga bekas iler yang mengalir dari mulutnya yang mulai mengering)

"mimpi itu tidak nyatakan..? kata-kata'nya' itu tidak nyatakan..? atau ini hanya mimpi kan..?" kata anak itu dengan wajah pucat pasi

"tiidaak..! aku kembali kemasa lalu aakkhh...!!" teriaknya

 **tbc beneran**

 _haha gimana ini fic pertama zein mohon review kalau zein ada salah zein terima flame kok karena author yang baik itu belajar dari flame agar fic nya lebih baik dan..oh iya sorry buat senpai sekalian kalo ketemu alur cerita yang mirip sama fic nya karena zein bikin ini fic ter inspirasi dari fic-fic favorit zein heehee terima kasih telah membaca fic zein sekalian zein mau beritau mungkin ini fic lama up nya soal nya zein sibuk urusan sekolah hehe mohon bersabar bagi yang suka fic ini kalau bagi yang gak suka silahkan flame haha biar zein tau apa salahnya fic ini zein juga mau bilang kalau fic ini nanti bakal jadi crossover tapi untuk sementara enggak dulu deh nanti kan aja ya hihi..yaudah bye semoga jumpa di chapter berikutnya_

 _reader yang baik adalah reader yang meninggalkan jejak (kata-katanya senpai di fic * disensor kesukaan nya zein) bye see you next time_


	2. Chapter 002

Chapter; 002

 _memulai awal kahidupan yang baru_

 _Sebelumnya di Naruto; The Series_

 _"Mimpi itu tidak nyatakan..? kata-kata'nya'itu tidak nyatakan...? atau ini hanya mimpikan..?"_ _kata anak itu dengan wajah pucat pasi_

 _"Tiidaak..! aku kembali kemasa lalu aakkhh...!" teriaknya_

 **Naruto; The Series**

 **Naruto; Masashi kishimoto**

 **H S dxd; Ichie Ishibumi** ( _masih cukup lama sampai jadi crossover)_

 **Summary;** _pengakuan cinta Hinata membuat Naruto tidak fokus mengakibatkan ia tidak bisa menahan serangan Madara sehingga_ _mengenai seluruh penduduk desa. Rikkudou sannin merasa kecewa terhadap Naruto karena tidak bisa mengalahkan Madara namun karena_ _Naruto anak yang ditakdirkan untuk mendamaikan dunia Rikkudou sannin memberikan kesempatan kedua_ _kepadanya tanpa menghilangkan ingatan Naruto akankah_ _Naruto menjadi lebih kuat untuk mengalahkan Madara dan mendapatkan cinta nya_

 **Genre; Adventure, Fantasi, Romance**

 **Rating; T**

 **Warning;** _gaje, typo, oc, ooc, lightning skip,_ _aneh, gak pinter bikin summary_

 **Pair; NaruHina(** _4ever )_ **SasuSaku**

 **{Dont Like Dont Read}**

 **Zein present;** **Happy readin** **g**

Disebuah apartement dua lantai tepatnya dikamar atas pojok sebelah kanan terdengar suara raungan anak kecil

Dikamar yang super berantakan itu terlihat seorang anak kecil berumur kisaran 7 tahunan yang memiliki kulit berwarna tan rambut blonde spike iris mata blue saphire 3goresan dimasing-masing pipinya dialah Naruto Uzumaki sang bintang aktor utama dalam cerita fic yang sedang dibaca ini ( _sorry reader sekalian ya tulisannya di panjang panjangin biar makin banyak world nya hehe lanjut...)_

Setelah cukup lama ia mulai tenang walaupun masih sesenggukan

"Tenang Naruto...tenang~ huft~~" Naruto berargument sendiri untuk menenangkan dirinya sambil menghela nafas yang panjang

"Baiklah mari fikirkan perkataan Rikkudou jiji-sama dan Hamura jii-sama" kata Naruto yang mulai berfikir akan perkataan Hagoromo Outsusuki sang Rikkudou Sannin dan adiknya Hamura Outsusuki

 **Flashback; On**

 _Manifestasikan saja tempat ini adalah sebuah ruangan tanpa batas berwarna putih. disana terdapat sebuah balokkan berwarna putih yang digunakan oleh seorang pria berambut kuning jabrik dengan 3goresan dimasing-masing pipinya a.k.a Uzumaki Naruto_

 _"Naruto-kun bukalah matamu" kata seorang kakek_ _bersurai maroon jabrik pendek (zein gak tau itu warna apa) doujutsu rinnegan dikedua matanya sebuah tanda lahir di dahinya tanduk dikedua sisi dahinya memakai jubah yang dibagian kerahnya dikelilingi 10 matagama memegang tongkat yang memiliki ujung berbeda yang satu berbentuk bulan sabit dan yang satu lagi berbentuk lingkaran cincin yang digantungi oleh 6 lingkaran cincin lainya yang lebih kecil oh..dan jangan lupakan wajah keriput tuanya dialah sang pertapa enam arah Rikkudou Sannin a.k.a Hagoromo Outsusuki_

 _disampingnya berdiri seorang kakek lainnya bersurai amethyst panjang sepunggung seperti iris matanya yang memiliki doujutsu byakugan 2 tanduk di sisi dahinya memakai jubah yang sama dengan Hagoromo dan menggenggam tongkat yang sama Dengan Hagoromo dan juga jangan lupakan kulit keriputnya yang sama seperti Hagoromo_ haha..

 _"Ukhh...akhh kepalaku sakiit~ eh apa yang terjadi kepadaku..?" kata Naruto sambil memegang kepalanya yang sedikit nyeri dan sebuah pertanyaan diakhir kalimatnya_ _"Kau ada ditempatku Naruto-kun lebih tepatnya didunia buatanku anggap saja ini genjutsu" kata Rikkudou menerangkan kepada Naruto_

 _"A-ah Rikkudou jiji-sama...! mengapa saya bisa ada disini..?" ucap kaget Naruto yang diakhiri sebuah pertanyaan_

 _"Aku yang membawamu kesini Naruto" bukan Hagoromo yang menjawab pertanyaan Naruto melainkan Hamura adiknya Hagoromo_

 _"A-ah astaga aku melupakannya..! bagaimana dengan perang itu..? apa yang terjadi pada penduduk desa...? apa yang terjadi pada Madara..? bagaimana keadaan desa..? bagaimana keadaan Hinata..? lalu bagaim-" Naruto tidak memberi sedikitpun jeda hanya untuk Outsusuki bersaudara itu untuk menjawab semua pertanyaannya_

 _"hust~ stop Naruto-kun bagaimana cara kami menjawab semua pertanyaan mu jika itu tidak ada habisnya..?" Hagoromo meletakkan jari telunjuk nya didepan bibir Naruto agar pria blonde tersebut bungkam dan berhenti bertanya_

 _"Baiklah..tanya kan satu persatu agar kami bisa menjawabnya.." sambung Hagoromo memberi solusi yang dibalas anggukan Hamura membenarkan perkataan kakaknya_

 _"Baiklah..yang pertama bagaimana dengan perang itu..?" tanya ambigu Naruto namun Outsusuki bersaudara itu tau maksud dari pertanyaan ambigu Naruto_

 _"Semuanya musnah..!" Kata Hamura sinis dan ditanggapi oleh Naruto dengan wajah syok_

 _"Ke-kenapa..? bagaimana bisa...?" lagi sebuah pertanyaan meluncur dari bibir pria ber iris blue saphire itu_

 _"Itulah alasannya Naruto-kun kami kecewa kepadamu..!" perkataan Hagoromo dibarengi wajah kekecewaan yang sangat kentara membuat Naruto merasa bingung dan bersalah_

 _"Me-memangnya a-pa yang telah saya perbuat hingga kalian kece-" ucap Naruto dengan kegugupan karena rasa bersalah_

 _"Kau terlalu lemah Naruto..! kau seharusnya tidak terlalu memikirkan perkataan gadis itu dia hanya memberimu semangat bukan rasa syok yang sangat lama hingga tidak menyadari bahwa Madara tela-" belum selesai pertanyaan Naruto Hamura langsung memotongnya dengan penjelasan panjang lebar dengan amarahnya bahkan doujutsu byakugan nya seketika aktif_

 _"Tenangkan dirimu Hamura kita harus bersabar ini bukan yang pertama kalinya..!" Hagoromo berusaha menenangkan Hamura yang mulai mengamuk sambil berkata sesuatu yang ambigu bagi Naruto_

 _"Apa maksud anda jiji-sama ini bukan yang pertama kali...?" tanya Naruto kebingungan_

 _"Begini akan aku jelaskan dulu kami sudah pernah melakukan ini me reset kembali keadaan seperti semula me reset semua ingatan makhluk hidup termasuk dirimu dan itu semua terjadi karena dirimu tidak dapat mengalah kan Madara..." penjelasan Hagoromo membuat Naruto kecewa sedih menyesal dan bersalah terhadap Outsusuki bersaudara tersebut_

 _"Jadi kami berniat memberimu kesempatan kedua kesempatan-kesempatan sebelumnya itu tidak dihitung sebab kesempatan kedua ini berbeda dari sebelumnya.." kata Hamura menyambung perkataan kakaknya_

 _"Itu karena dikesempatan ini ingatan mu tidak akan kami hapus agar kau bisa jadi jauh lebih kuat dari sebelumnya Naruto-kun" sambung Hagoromo kembali_

 _"Dan juga pergunakan kesempatan ini sebaik mungkin sebab ini akan jadi kesempatan terakhirmu ingat itu..!" kata Hamura mengancam_

 _"Baiklah sepertinya waktumu sudah habis dan juga ingat pesan ini baik-baik Naruto-kun 'kau bisa mengubah masa depan dan takdir namun kau tidak bisa mengu-_ "

 **Flashback; off**

"bah 2 hal yaitu cinta dan kematian jika ia berjodoh denganmu pada waktu tertentu maka kau tak dapat menghindarinya dan sebaliknya. itu juga berlaku pada kematian jika kematian datang pada waktu tertentu maka kau tak dapat menghindarinya' kurasa aku cukup paham akan perkataan mu jiji-sama" kata Naruto menyambung perkataan yang ada diingatan nya

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **t**

 **b**

 **c**

 ** _Owari_**

"Baiklah kita mulai hari ini dengan membersihkan dan merpikan kamar apartement ini yosha~ ganbatte- _dattebayou"_ ucap Naruto menyemangati dirinya

"Aahh~ akhirnya beres juga haahh~ tidak disangka-sangka aku yang waktu kecil semengerikan ini- _dattebayou_ " keluh Naruto

Kruyuuk kruyuuk*(emang gimana suara perut keroncongan zein gak tau untuk sementara gitu aja dulu)

"Aah Naru lapar- _dattebayou_ aha..ke ichiraku ramen aah~" kata Naruto ceria

 **tbc beneran**

 ** _Terima kasih buat para readers yang udah like n fav juga review nya buat;_**

 ** _Eins-Zwei; haha emang pasaran idenya tapi nanti Naru nya bakal lebih smart and strong juga terima kasih buat kritiknya yang sangat terlalu berguna buat fic ini_**


	3. Chapter 003

Chapter; 003

 **Special Chapter Romance**

 **Hinata Hyuuga**

 _Sebelumnya di Naruto; The Series_

 _"Aahh~ akhirnya beres juga haahh~ tidak disangka-sangka aku yang waktu kecil semengerikan ini-dattebayou" keluh Naruto_

 _Kruyuuk kruyuuk*_

 _"Aah Naru lapar-dattebayou aha..ke ichiraku ramen aah~" kata Naruto ceria_

 **Naruto; The Series**

 **Naruto; Masashi kishimoto**

 **H S dxd; Ichie Ishibumi(masih cukup lama sampai jadi crossover)**

 **Summary; pengakuan cinta Hinata membuat Naruto tidak fokus mengakibatkan ia tidak bisa menahan serangan Madara sehingga mengenai seluruh penduduk desa. Rikkudou sannin merasa kecewa terhadap Naruto karena tidak bisa mengalahkan Madara namun karena Naruto anak yang ditakdirkan untuk mendamaikan dunia Rikkudou sannin memberikan kesempatan kedua kepadanya tanpa menghilangkan ingatan Naruto akankah Naruto menjadi lebih kuat untuk mengalahkan Madara dan mendapatkan cinta nya**

 **Genre; Adventure, Fantasi, Romance**

 **Rating; T**

 **Warning; gaje, typo, oc, ooc, lightning skip, aneh, gak pinter bikin summary**

 **Pair; NaruHina( 4ever ) SasuSaku**

 **{Dont Like Dont Read}**

 **Zein present; Happy reading**

Siapa yang tidak mengenal Naruto seorang bocah pembawa mala petaka sejak bocah itu dilahirkan begitulah pendapat para penduduk desa

Maka dari itu saat ini Naruto dipandang dengan pandangan sinis benci murka bahkan ada yang ingin menghunuskan sebuah kunai kearah bocah yang ingin menuju kedai ramen itu

' _Haah~ jika disebut ini salah kurama dia tidak sepenuhnya salah karena saat ia menyerang desa konoha ini dia dikendalikan oleh Madara hmm~ warga desa tidak salah karena mereka tidak tau yang sebenarnya jadi salah Madara..? hmm~ mungkin..tau ah yang penting saat ini ramen-ttebayou..!'_ fikir Naruto selama perjalanan ke kedai ramen ichiraku

"Hmm~ seperti ada yang mengikutiku...?" kata Naruto berargument

'Apa kemampuan sensor ku sudah bangkit di umurku yang segini...? coba saja dulu' fikir Naruto sambil berkonsentrasi mendeteksi siapa saja yang ada didekatnya

' _Wah..! ternyata bisa mm~ seorang anak...yang memiliki cakra..jebak aah~'_ inner Naruto diakhiri evil smile nya

' _Apa aku sudah bisa memakai jutsu kage bunshin ya..? coba ah kayak gini kan..?'_ fikir Naruto sambil menyilangkan jari tangannya membuat segel

 **Kage Bunshin no jutsu**

muncul Naruto yang lainnya. Naruto pun memberi perintah kepada bunshinnya agar ia jalan terus

"Beres oyabun~" jawab bunshin Naruto lalu Naruto pun bersembunyi disebuah tikungan jalan di dekat tong sampah

"Ukkh..disini bau- _ttebayou_ aku salah pilih tempat sembunyi..!" keluh Naruto niatnya sih mencari tempat sembunyi yang lain sebelum iris mata blue saphire itu menangkap gerak-gerik sosok gadis bersurai indigo pendek dengan jaket abu-abu nya membelakangi Naruto karena gadis itu terlalu asik menguntit seorang bocah bersurai pirang disana hingga tidak sadar bahwa Naruto ada dibelakang nya

 _'Oowh... jadi Hinata-chan kupikir siapa-ttebayou..?'_ fikir Naruto sambil tertawa garing tanpa suara

' _Baiklah kalau begitu siap-siap terkejut hime-chan haha... **Kai** '_ fikir Naruto dengan evil smile nya diakhiri dengan melepaskan paksa bunshinnya menjadi kepulan asap putih yang pekat

"Astaga..! apa yang terjadi..?" ucap Hinata lirih syok plus terkejut yang diakhiri sebuah pertanyaan

"Apa yang kau lakukan hime~" bisik Naruto tepat didaun telinga Hinata yang langsung membuat gadis itu berbalik dengan wajah merah padam bak kepiting rebus

"A-...!! Na-ruto-ku-kun a-pa ya-ng ka-kau lakukan..?" awalnya Hinata akan berteriak namun karena malu tenggorokannya terasa seperti tercekat untuk menghilangkan kegugupannya gadis itu menunduk menyembunyikan rona merah diseluruh wajahnya agar orang yang ada didepannya tidak melihat rona itu sambil memainkan kedua jari telunjuknya. untuk mengalihkan fokusnya dari rasa kegugupan itu ia mengembalikan pertanyaan yang Naruto lempar kepadanya

"Kok tidak dijawab dulu pertanyaan ku dan juga kenapa pertanyaanmu sama denganku- _dattebayou_..?" tanya Naruto semakin menggoda Hinata agar rona merah itu tidak hilang Naruto menampilkan cengiran khas lima jari miliknya atau yang lebih kita kenal dengan sebutan senyum pep*ode*t( _dilarang promosi haha)_

"A-no...uhm~a-no...uhm~ano..." cengiran Naruto membuat Hinata semakin gugup dan ia sekarang hanya bisa mengucapkan satu kata yaitu *Ano* bahkan setelah beberapa menit kata itu tidaklah putus dari bibir mungil gadis manis itu

"Haah~ kau sudah 17 kali mengucapkan kata ano begini saja sekarang aku lapar belum makan dari pagi aku mau ke kedai ichiraku ramen apakah kau mau ikut bersamaku makan siang..? tenang- _dattebayou_ aku kok yang bayar nanti" helaan nafas Naruto membuat Hinata terdiam tanpa fikir panjang Naruto mengajak Hinata makan siang yang dianggap gadis itu adalah sebuah ajakan kencan

"A- a- ah u-umm~" Hinata sangat mengiginkannya namun ia terlalu malu and gugup hanya untuk berkata ya hanya kata ya

"Haah~ kau kelamaan- _dattebayou_ aku udah lapar dari tadi ayo..!" ungkap Naruto sambil menggenggam dan menariknya membawa gadis itu ke arah tujuannya tanpa melirik Hinata yang sedang mati-matian menahan gempuran dari detak jantungnya sendiri yang sedang berperang memperebutkan kesadaran Hinata

Setelah cukup lama berjalan beriringan sambil berpegangan tangan( _baca Hinata yang diseret Naruto)_ merka akhirnya sampai disebuah kedai makan yang memiliki papan plang bertuliskan **Ichiraku Ramen** Naruto langsung menarik _(baca menyeret)_ Hinata masuk kekedai tersebut

"Yo..! Teuchi jii-san" teriak Naruto kepada seorang pria tua yang berpakaian seperti chef koki

"Ah..! Naru-kun kok baru datang..? eh..sama siapa..? pacarnya yaa..?" ucap paman itu terkejut lalu menggoda Naruto Dan Hinata

Hinata yang mendengar perkataan paman itu sontak saja merasa malu dan ia memilih menundukkan wajahnya agar tidak ada yang tau bahwa ia saat ini sedang merona

"Kok jii-san berfikiran seperti itu- _dattebayou_..?" tanya Naruto bukannya merasa malu Naruto malah merasa senang dengan ucapan jii-san nya ini

"Itu karena dari pintu depan sampai meja pemesanan dan sampai sekarang pegangan tanganmu pada gadis itu sangat erat" kata paman teuchi menjelaskannya secara detail

Hinata yang mendengar itu segera melirik tangannya yang tanpa ia sadari digenggam oleh Naruto dengan cukup erat sontak saja gadis itu membulatkan matanya dan dengan secepat kilat ia menarik tangan itu dan bersidekap dada agar tangan itu tersembunyi dan tidak dapat diraih lagi oleh Naruto

"A-ah..! ehehe dia bukan pacar ku kok Teuchi jii-san tapi dia adalah _Calon Istri Ku_ - _ttebayou_ " kata Naruto cengengesan sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya dan mengucapkan kata-katanya yang terakhir dengan cara berbisik agar Hinata tidak dapat mendengarnya namun gadis itu tetap bisa mendengarnya

 _*Blushh..*_ _"Sudah cukup cobaan untuk hari ini Naruto-kun aku tidak tahan lagi jika lebih dari ini aku bisa pingsan apa yang terjadi padamu hari ini Naruto-kun..'_ inner Hinata sambil melirik sebentar kearah Naruto lalu kembali menunduk karena ia sadar wajahnya sekarang benar-benar merona

" Ahahahaha..kau bercanda kan Naru-kun..?" tawa dan tanya paman Teuchi

"Ehehehe" dan dibalas Naruto hanya dengan tawa garingnya

"Baiklah sekarang kalian pesan apa..?" ucap paman Teuchi

"Aku pesan ramen extra jumbo 1porsi" ucap Naruto lantang

"Kau nona kecil..?" tanya paman Teuchi kepada Hinata

"A-aku pe-" ucapan hinata terpotong karena teriakan Naruto

"Hinata-chan tidak usah pesan apa-apa karena kita akan berbagi ramen jumbo extra dengan sumpit yang sama karena aku yang traktir maka aku yang menentukan" ucap Naruto tegas dan lantang tanpa ada jeda sedikitpun semua orang yang ada disana hanya bisa melongo mendengar perkataan Naruto

 _*Brukkh..*_

Naruto langsung mengarahkan atensi penuhnya kearah Hinata dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat Hinata pingsan

"Hinata-chan kau kenapa..?" tanya Naruto panik plus khawatir

Saat Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya menuju paman Teuchi ia langsung sweetdrop namun tidak jadi karena rasa khawatirnya terhadap hinata

Saat ini paman Teuchi masih syok akan perkataan Naruto ia tidak sadar jika mulutnya terbuka lebar bahkan ada seekor lalat yang masuk hinggap di lidahnya lalu terbang kembali menjauhinya

Naruto sudah tidak memperdulikan keadaan paman itu yang terpenting sekarang adalah Hinata-nya ya Hinata-nya

Tanpa ba bi apalagi bu Naruto langsung menggendong Hinata ala bridal style guna membawanya ke mansion Hyuuga

Habislah hari itu Naruto jalani dengan tatapan dingin mengancam dan membunuh dari Hyuuga Hiasi ayah dari Hinata-nya bahkan ia lupa dengan rasa laparnya karena rasa takutnya

 **t**

 **b**

 **c**

 ** _Hay para reader sekalian hari ini zein balik lagi hari ini gak ada owari karena hari ini Special Chapter romance awalnya sih mau dibuat jadi 2 chap tapi karena keterusan jadinya dibiarin aja zein juga berterima kasih buat yang follow n fav fic ini apalagi buat yang review ingat zein gak nolak flame karena itu membantu zein agar membuat fic ini jadi lebih enak dibaca maklum ini fic pertamanya zein haha langsung aja balasan review chap 2;_**

 ** _Bakeneko nene ; masih di elemental world hehe xover nya masih cukup lama zein kasih bocoran deh nanti Naru bakal membuat sebuah kesalahan saat menggunakan sebuah jutsu yang membuatnya terdampar ke dxd univers berma hinata(itu wajib) dan mendamaikan perang yang terjadi disana udah sekian dulu terimakasih udah baca fic ini_**

 ** _Sh1r0yasha;_** **_ini lanjut ch 3 nya terimakasih semangatnya_**

 ** _Coli kuragune ikki; ini lanjut ch 3 nya lalu maaf yang sebesar-besarnya karena gak bisa up kilat soalnya semua kata dan cerita dari imajinasi otaknya zein dan harus dirangkai dulu engak dari laptop nulisnya juga via ponsel kerjaan zein juga banyak jadi nikmati aja dulu 1k per chap maaf yaa dan terimakasih udah baca fic ini_**


	4. 004

**Chapter; 004**

 _ **Mendaftar Ke Academy Ninja**_

 _Sebelumnya di Naruto; the series;_

 _Tanpa ba bi apalagi bu Naruto langsung menggendong Hinata ala bridal style guna membawanya ke mansion Hyuuga_

 _Habislah hari itu Naruto jalani dengan tatapan dingin mengancam dan membunuh dari Hyuuga Hiasi ayah dari Hinata-nya bahkan ia lupa dengan rasa laparnya karena rasa takutnya_

 ** _Naruto; The Series_**

 ** _Naruto; Masashi kishimoto_**

 ** _H S dxd; Ichie Ishibumi(masih cukup lama sampai jadi crossover)_**

 ** _Summary; pengakuan cinta Hinata membuat Naruto tidak fokus mengakibatkan ia tidak bisa menahan serangan Madara sehingga mengenai seluruh penduduk desa. Rikkudou sannin merasa kecewa terhadap Naruto karena tidak bisa mengalahkan Madara namun karena Naruto anak yang ditakdirkan untuk mendamaikan dunia Rikkudou sannin memberikan kesempatan kedua kepadanya tanpa menghilangkan ingatan Naruto akankah Naruto menjadi lebih kuat untuk mengalahkan Madara dan mendapatkan cinta nya_**

 ** _Genre; Adventure, Fantasi, Romance_**

 ** _Rating; T_**

 ** _Warning; gaje, typo, oc, ooc, lightning skip, aneh, gak pinter bikin summary_**

 ** _Pair; NaruHina( 4ever ) SasuSaku_**

 ** _{Dont Like Dont Read}_**

 ** _Zein present;_**

 ** _Happy reading_**

 ** _3 Years later..._**

Namaku adalah Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto saat ini umurku 10 tahun aku adalah salah seorang bocah didesa Konoha ayahku adalah seorang Hokage bernama Namikaze Minato dan istrinya Uzumaki Kushina namun tidak ada seorang pun yang memberitahu ku soal itu lalu dari mana aku mengetahuinya..? haha mungkin kalian tidak akan percaya dengan jawaban yang akan aku berikan namun percaya lah karena itulah kenyataannya dan jawabannya adalah **aku datang dari masa depan**

Sudah percayakah kalian kepadaku akan ku ceritakan kilas flashback nya **aku kalah dari madara dipanggil Rikkudou jiji dan adiknya terbangun dengan tubuh kecil kembali** itu semua terjadi 3 tahun yang lalu

Berbagai peristiwa telah terjadi di Konoha contohnya peristiwa pembantaian clan uchiha oleh itachi uchiha, awalnya aku mau mencegah hal itu terjadi namun Kurama mencegahku dengan dalih " ** _Sasuke tidak akan jadi kuat jika pembantaian ini tidak terjadi...! Sasuke itu kuat karena dendam kepada kakaknya..! jika kau ingin melakukan sesuatu buat sasuke lebih benci kepada kakaknya..!"_** tentu saja aku tidak menuruti kata kata terakhir bola bulu itu **"Grrrh..apa maksudmu gaki...?"** dan oh iya.. kabar baiknya Kurama tidak kehilangan ingatan nya juga tentu saja itu menguntungkan aku haha.. " **K** **ami"** hah~ yaa kami.. gitu aja protes " **Ap** **a masalahmu gaki"** yayaya~ **"Kau menantangku...!"** sudah lah Kurama **"Hmph..."**

Selain itu hubunganku dengan Hinata semakin membaik saat ini kami resmi berpacaran haha... kami sudah sering mengumbar kemesraan "Kau yang mengumbar Naru-kun..!" hei..tapi kau menerimanya "Sudahlah Naru-kun aku malu...!" sejak saat terakhir kali aku mengantar Hinata kemansion Hyuuga aku tidak berani lagi ketempat itu hii..."Naru-kun jangan mengatai ayahku nanti dia dengar..!" iya hime~ "Naru-kun...!"

selama 3 tahun ini juga aku selalu melatih tubuhku agar lebih kuat aku selalu ber olahraga bersama Hinata aku juga meminta Hinata mengajariku taijutsu khas clan Hyuga awalnya dia menolak dengan dalih aku tidak mempunyai doujutsu byakugan namun dengan sedikit (banyak) rayuan dan gombalan akhirnya dia menyerah walaupun yang bisa kupelajari hanya dasar-dasarnya saja

aku juga melatih kemampuan bertarungku yang lain seperti cakra control, jutsu dasar, jutsu 5 elemen, selain itu aku juga sedikit menguasai kekkai genkai contohnya mokuton, enton, hyoton, yoton, futton, bakuton, dan ranton namun yang mengetahui semua kemampuanku hanya gadis yang aku cintai yaitu Hinata dan si bola bulu pemalas Kurama **"kau cari mati ya gaki..?"** hehe...

Aku juga sudah menguasai fuinjutsu tingkat 8 sehingga aku bisa menggunakan hiraishin seperti ayah ku aku juga berlatih mengendalikan cakra Kyubi dan sekarang aku bisa mengendalikan 8 ekor dengan sempurna tanpa konsekuensi (sebenarnya 9 ekor juga bisa tapi hanya sekitar 10 menitan dan berakhir dengan pingsan)

kurasa pengenalannya cukup sampai disini karena kami(aku dan Hinata) mau menemui Hiruzen-jiji hokage saat ini agar ia mau mendaftarkan kami ke academy

 _end Naruto pov_

saat ini diruangan Hokage terdapat 3 sosok manusia yang pertama seorang kakek- kakek dengan rambut ubanan nya sebuah cerutu yang terselip diantara bibirnya juga memakai pakaian khas pemimpin desa dialah sang profesor Hiruzen Sarutobi yang menjabat sebagai Sandaime Hokage di desa Konoha gakure

lalu yang kedua seorang bocah berumur kisaran 10 tahunan rambut spiky blonde iris mata blue saphire indahnya yang menawan 3 wishker di masing- masing pipinya otot- otot yang tercetak jelas dibajunya dan beberapa segel fuinjutsu ditangan kirinya bagaikan tato yang membuatnya tampak gagah dialah Naruto Uzumaki

lalu orang ketiga adalah seorang gadis yang seumuran dengan Naruto kulit putih bersih mulus sangat terawat memiliki rambut lurus dan rapi yang indah tergerai menjuntai kearah bawah (masa keatas haha) berwarna indigo memiliki iris mata amethyst nya yang bagaikqn rembulan dialah sang Heiress clan Hyuuga byakugan no hime Hinata Hyuuga

"Hiruzen-jiji kumohon jadilah wali murid ku agar aku bisa masuk ke academy...! kumohon..!" Naruto berujar sambil memohon manangkupkan kedua tangannya dihadapan sang Hokage

"Haah~ memangnya apa alasanmu Naru-kun hingga ingin masuk academy ninja..?" hela nafas disambung pertanyaan oleh sang Hokage

"A-aku...aku hanya ingin menjadi kuat agar bisa melindungi orang- orang yang aku sayangi- _ttebayo_..!" kata Naruto pasti (sambil melirik kearah Hinata) Hinata yang melihat lirikan itu hanya bisa menundukkan wajah nya menyembunyikan rona merah yang menjalar di pipinya

"Hmm..? haah~~ baiklah Naru-kun dan apa kau tau aku sudah mendaftarkan dirimu kemarin sore ke academy ninja itu jadi kembalilah ke apartement mu sekarang..!" Hiruzen sempat kagum akan alasan Naruto sebelum ia melihat lirikan yang diberikan oleh Naruto ke Hinata 'masih kecil pacaran..! dasar'

"Be-benarkah itu jiji..?" ucap Naruto terkejut bukan hanya Naruto Hinata juga mengalami hal yang sama

"Ya~ tentu saja sekarang kalian pulanglah aku banyak kerjaan...!" ucap sang Sandaime Hokage sambil mengibas- ngibaskan tangannya

"Te-terima kasih jiji terima kasih..!" ucap Naruto sambil ber ojigi ria

"K-kami permisi dulu Sandaime-san mari Naru-kun..!" ucap Hinata membawa Naruto pergi dari ruangan Hokage

 _-skip-_ "Hime~ kebukit patung Hokage dulu yuk..!" ajak Naruto

"Umm..ayo..!" ucap Hinata semangat tanpa mereka sadari (Naruto pura- pura gak sadar) mereka diikuti oleh seorang pria

"Uhm~ mari pegang tangan ku _Hiraishin_ " ucap Naruto sebelum menghilang seberkas kilatan

"Apa..?" ucap seorang pria yang mengikuti Naruto terkejut lalu menghilang dengan sunshinnya

 **t**

 **b**

 **c**

 ** _hai hai zein balik lagi membawa chapter 4 uhm~ sebelumnya zein mau minta maaf kalo update nya gak tepat waktu(tiap hari) soalnya zein lagi sakit doa in cepet sembuh yaa.. hihi terus kali ini zein gak balas review soalnya isinya cuma lanjut sama tambahin world tolong jangan paksa zein nambahin world ini juga diusahain supaya worldnya panjang udah dulu yaa see you next chapter.._**


	5. pemberitahuan

**_Perhatian bukan update story_**

 ** _Maafkan saya_**

 ** _Berhubung kondisi badan Zein masih kurang enak badan a.k.a sakit_**

 ** _Maka update story jadi kacau balau dan juga next chapter bakal ditambahin worldnya masih juga dalam pengerjaan jadi dimohon kesabarannya...maaf...maaf...maaf_**


End file.
